Power Replication
The power to replicate the powers of others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Not to be confused with Power Absorption. Also Called * Ability Copying/Duplication/Imitation/Mimicry/Replication * Power Copying/Duplication/Imitation/Mimicry Capabilities The user is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around oneself. Unlike Empathic Mimicry, this is not empathic, but strictly physical or psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. User can even stack several powers together, which may lead to Power Mixture. Applications *Attack Recording *Replicate a person's powers and use it as one's own. *Power Echo *Power Mixture by combining copied powers. Variations *'Ability Learning' **'Ability Imprinting' *'Adaptive Power Replication': replicate another power and become immune to that power. *'Animal Imitation': mimic the traits of animals.This ability can be accompanied by touching the animal first or looking at the animal. One with this ability can mimic the Tri-chromatic color vision of a salamander, the agility of a gazelle, the flight of a hawk, the climbing ability of a spider, or the strength of an ant. Some times users may be able to mimic the skills, traits and or powers of higher order animals like humans or sentient demons. *'Attribute Replication': replicate the physical and mental attributes of others. *'Empathic Mimicry': absorb abilities and reproduce them based on the emotions that they are connected with. *'Enhanced Power Replication': gaining enhanced variants of powers. *'Evolving Power Replication': acquire and tactfully augment originally weaker copied abilities. *'Fashion-Based Mimicry', also called Wardrobe-Based Mimicry, Clothing-Based Mimicry, Fashion-Based Abilities, Wardrobe-Based Abilities, or Clothing-Based Abilities or Clothing Generation: gain superhuman powers based on the clothes one wears. By simply wearing a tuxedo, one with this ability might gain the ability Spying Skill; by wearing a lab coat and/or glasses, one might gain Superhuman Intelligence; by wearing a chef’s uniform, one might gain supreme cooking skill, and the like. This ability may be accompanied by a Fashion Sense. **Note: One with this ability employs a quantum sympathetic connection between a costume/outfit and the subject that the costume/outfit is supposed to look like (this same quantum connection may also make the user act like the subject they’re dressed like, until the user takes the costume off) *'Haemopotent Replication': copy powers using blood as a medium *'Hereditary Mimicry': copy/emulate a trait, characteristic, or ability exhibited by one’s ancestors, or living relatives. See also Ancestral Evocation *'Illusory Power Replication': creating the illusion of copying another's powers only this illusion is a real illusion that simulates multiple abilities perfectly in reality. *'Intuitive Replication': copy and intuitively understand abilities. *'Knowledge Replication': mimic non-power abilities (such as acrobatic skills or the ability to do math) by absorbing the knowledge, training, and memories of the target. *'Loyalty Based Power Replication': copy powers by anyone being loyal to the user. *'Magic Replication': Replicate the magic of others or anything. *'Power Replication Field': emit a field that allows the user to copy the powers of others within the field. *'Property Replication': replicate properties. *'Psyche/Aura Mimicry': mimic the aura or psyche of subjects, instead of psychically realigning their genetics/psychic output/physical features. *'Reactionary Replication': copy the powers of others after they have been used on the user. *'Sensory Replication': copy the senses of other people. *'Telepathic Mimicry': copy another's power via a telepathic link. Associations *Action Replication *Almighty Replication *Mimicry Inducement *Superior Traits Combination *Total Mimicry Limitations *Cannot replicate most Omni powers. *Despite the powers being replicated from other opponents, the powers will still have every single limitation that the abilities would possibly possess, for example, Fire Manipulation is useless against Water Manipulation and users of Fire Immunity. *Unlike Power Absorption, the users are unable to steal the powers, just replicate them as their own. *Cannot copy the powers of users of Power Mimicry Immunity and Singularity. *May have a time-limit for how long the powers are retained. *Accumulation may cause a power overload. *Physical powers, like Multiple Hearts, and Sharp Teeth, may be painful to replicate. *May only be able to copy a limited amount of powers at a time. *May need to be within a certain distance. *May need physical contact. *May not be able to access full capabilities of powers. *May be able to copy powers only in inferior/weakened form. *May lose replicated powers and need to re-replicate again to retain them. *May not be able to replicate technology-based abilities, only to replicate the power to manipulate it. *Some users may not be able to choose what powers they can copy from their opponents. In short, the power in question will be quite unruly as it'll just simply copy every single power possible that the opponent or ally has. *Higher level powers may be more difficult to copy. *Certain combination of powers may be painful together. *May be unable to mimic copied/stolen powers. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Second Prana (Sidekicks) Gallery Comics Meggan gate.png|Meggan (Marvel Comics) Mimic5.jpg|Mimic (Marvel Comics) showing several of the powers he's copied. File:Hope_Summers.jpg|Hope Summers (Marvel Comics) can copy powers by Empathic Mimicry. Antivenom.jpg|The Klyntar, or better known as Symbiotes (Marvel Comics), can replicate the powers of their current host and pass it on to the next host and the symbiote's progeny. They include Anti-Venom, ... Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|... Carnage, ... Hybrid Marvel.jpg|... Hybrid, ... Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|... Phage, ... Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|... Scream, ... 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|... She-Venom, ... 406px-Toxin main.jpg|... Toxin, ... 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|... and Venom. Metamorphia STC.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) can adapt certain powers along with her shapeshifting form; for example, by morphing into Sonic, she can mimic his speed. Cartoons Mimicry.png|Skylor (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) replicating Kai's Pyrokinesis Abilities Live Television Anigif_matthewmimicry.gif|Matthew Tate (Charmed) copies Prue's power. Peter Petrelli copy.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) mimics Precognitive Artistry. Manga/Anime Ludger.jpg|Ludger (Alive: The Final Evolution) can copy powers of "Comrades". August.png|August (Fairy Tail) can replicate any caster type magic and nullify his enemies powers. Mikan Sakura cheer.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can either permanently steal an Alice or copy the Alice at will. Gyokuro_Enemy_Zero.png|After removing her limiter, Gyokuro Shuzen's (Rosario + Vampire) Enemy Zero ability expands to allow her to copy other monsters' powers. Magical_Drain_Velveno.gif|Velveno (Fairy Tail) using Magical Drain to copy the Magic of any person he come in contact with. Mimic Medallion.png|Magical Roe (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in possession of a Unique type ÄRM called Mimic Medallion. With this, Roe is able to copy the powers of an opponent's ÄRM. Copy.gif|Neito Monoma (My Hero Academia) can use his Quirk Copy to replicate the Quirk of anyone who he touches. Theater MechaMew2.png|MechaMew2 (Pokemon Live!) can learn any Pokemon attack that is used on it. Video Games DOA3D_Render_Raidou.jpg|Raidou (Dead or Alive) can copy any ninja skill or technique upon observation. Rubick Grand Magus Dota 2.jpg|The ultimate technique of Rubick the Grand Magus (Dota 2) is to copy the last technique used by his enemy and use it just as well. DissidiaBartz.png|Bartz Klauser (Final Fantasy V/Dissidia Final Fantasy) Mega-man-cartoon.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man) can copy the weapons and powers of other Robot Masters. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Sonicchannel emerl.png|Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) 24 sethm.jpg|Seth (Street Fighter) is able to copy the special abilities and techniques of other fighters via the Tanden Engine embedded in his abdomen. Mei Mei H.png|Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade) can copy and master any ability/technique she sees. RexelectionBrandish.png|After defeating and absorbing Brandish corrupted Xel, Beck (Mighty No.9) can change his appearance and able use few move of Brandish had. Web Animation Doppelgänger Power Replication.gif|Doppelgänger's (TF2 Freak) signature power is to replicate other's abilities, but is limited to six abilities per person and his power is limited to physical contact. Painis Vagicake.png|Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak), much like Doppelgänger, can imitate others powers and abilities for a limited amount of time, though he lacks the complete skill to use the power. Web Original Blaire Vherestorm.png|Blaire Vherestorm (Stupid Mario Brothers) is able to "learn" power. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Replication